Prism Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fourteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 6, 2017, succeeding Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It is directed and written by Hikawa Reika. The series' main motifs are music. Synopsis *Prism Pretty Cure! episodes A long time ago there was a kingdom called "Orchestre", was a kingdom full of joy and music whose ruler was called Melodia, she had a younger sister who was called Rhythm, everything was going well until one day Orchestre was attacked the evil emperor Fausset, Melodia and Rhythm failed to stop then Fausset sent a fairy named Musa to awaken the Pretty Cures to save Orchestre and defeat Fausset Today a girl called inju Kazari met Musa who transformed her into Cure Serenata to fight against Lacrime and now with Hikarino Hyoshi (Cure Suite), Hoshikawa Miranda (Cure Sound) and Amagawa Ozora (Cure Everlasting), they were the team Prism Pretty Cure! in order to collect all the Prism Heart, find the Musicians, and protect the everyone's jewels and happiness. Characters Pretty Cure * / -Kazari is a 13-years old girl in her first year at Aria Academy. She is kind and loves to help out a friend in need, and is honest and loves music. She is a new Idol but she has won many fans with her angel voice and honest personality. She always played the violin and her musician and a woman named "Aino Sumire". After meeting Muse, Kazari became Cure Serenata, the Serenade of Love whose theme colour is pink. * / -Hyoshi is a 13-years old girl who have studied a long time in Aria Academy. She is very kind and has a lot of patience for everyone, and also the younger sister of a family of 3 siblings. She always played music with her siblings and her favorite instrument is the flute and her Musician is a young girl of 12 or 11 years old called "Shirakawa Jasmine". After meeting Muse, Kazari became Cure Suite, the Voice of light whose theme colour is green. * / - Miranda is a 14-year-old transferred to Aria Academy. She is very lively and sporty, but can also be delicate and feminine, and she dream in to be a famous actress and singer. She always enjoyed playing tambourine while dancing and singing and her musician is a man named "Himura Hiashi". After meeting Muse, Miranda became Cure Sound, the Song of happiness whose theme colour is orange. * / -Ozora is a 14 year old girl who is the president of the student council in Aria Academy. She's very pretty and popular with boys and girls, and is also polite and very smart. She began playing piano at the age of 10 and is getting very good at it, her Musician is a man called "Tsukino Gakudan". After meeting Muse, Ozora became Cure Everlasting, the Symphony of night whose theme colour is black. Orchestre * -A cat-like fairy who comes from Orchestre. Musa is creative and dreaming, and also is very energetic. Musa loves to sing so much more than Inju. Black Moon * - The most leader of Noir. He is very ruthless and merciless in battle, and likes to play with people's emotions. He also is the father of Negra, he trains her to be a witch better than him, when she grow. * - She is the merciless daughter of Fausset and sorceress of Black Blue. Her goal is to destroy music once and for all. She dislikes dreams and happy music, and always plays a sad melody on her piano. * -The Black Royal is a trio of siblings of the Royal Family. They have the power to turn people into Lacrimes. The team leader is Negra while the others members are: ** -One of the Black Moon commander and member of Black Royal. He is heartless and like to play with the people's mind. ** -One of the Black Moon commander and member of Black Royal. She is the woman of the group. Riko is a young lady who is vain and selfish only caring about herself. ** -One of the Black Moon commander and member of Black Royal. He is false and always betrays people , and also do not care about the feelings of others. He is the most powerful member of the group despite being the youngest. * -The series' main monster. They are create when some Black Moon commander, snatches the victim's Prism Heart and uses it to create a Lacrime. The name is the Italian for "Tears" Minor Characters * -A 21-years old woman, who is the Inju Kazari's Musician. She is the creator of the Kazari's Prism instrument. Sumire attend to be graceful and sweetheart girl and the violin is perfect for her. * -A 11-years old girl, who is the Hikarino Hyoshi's Musician. She is the creator of the Hyoshi's Prism instrument. Jasmine attend to be fun and energetic girl and she likes to play flute. * -A 18-years old man who is the Hoshikawa Miranda's Musician. He is the creator of the Miranda's Prism instrument. Hiashi attend to be gentle and careful, he also demonstrates to be very smart. * -A 20-years old man who is Ozora's Musician. He is the creator of the Ozora's Prism instrument. Gakudan attends to be calm and mysterious, he is also a bit dramatic times. Gakudan plays piano on the moonlight, sometimes along with Ozora. Items * - The Cures' main transformation device. It is shaped as a Necklace with a heart-shaped stone that allows the girls to transform once they shout "Pretty Cure, Change my heart!". * - The Cures' main weapon along with the Prism instrument. It is shaped as a headset and allows the Cures to perfom individuals and group attacks once they announces the attack name. * - The Cures' main weapon along with the Headset. It is shaped as a the Cure's favorite musical instrument and allows the Cures to perfom individuals and group attacks. Locations * - The all-girls boarding school that the Cures attend. Students live in dormitories and they train to become Idols. - Musa and the Musicians' homeland. It is known as the "Kingdom of Music". Within the kingdom, there is a legend about four Pretty Cure. - The evil organisation and the main antagonists of the series. Their leader is Fassett and their goal is to destroy music. Trivia *This is the first series with a Necklaces-like device. *This is the second series with the music as main motifs, preceded by Suite Pretty Cure. *Like the previous two seasons, this season features the Cures attending a boarding school. *This is the third season where the lead Cure is not 14 years old, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Prism Pretty Cure! shares a few similarities with Suite Pretty Cure♪: **Both have a theme of music. **Both feature a team of four **Both start in February 6 **Both the series has a cat-like fairy. *A Pretty Cure write voices Hikarino Hyoshi. Merchandise For more informations, please click in Prism Pretty Cure! merchandise. Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Hikawa Reika Category:Series